


"The Heart of Stalingrad"

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), World At War - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Gun Violence, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Other, Revenge, Self-Hatred, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Long after his father was killed, Reznov seeks revenge against the Germans including their leaders Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner.





	1. "Trust "

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started thinking about this story awhile ago...
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments down below.

"My father was a musician in Stalingrad. During the German occupation the sound of his violin filled the air with magnificent music. Koraskov, Stasov many of the great nationalist composers. To my countrymen, it was a symbol of hope. To the Germans, it was a symbol of defiance. Even now, his music still haunts me. The Nazi slit his throat while he slept. Collaborating with any Nazi is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mother Russia. Dragovich and Kravchenko weren't troubled by such matters. They looked only to advance towards their own interests and agendas.

"These men. Dimitri said standing up. You think they have something to do with your fathers death ? 

"More than you know. I'm sure that my father's death was planned. The fascist Reich ravages through Europe like a plague. Stealing lives of our Men, Women and Children alike. The arrogance of their leaders is only matched by brutality. These were the darkest days Dimitri. These were the darkest days of the Nazi occupation since Stalingrad.

Dimitri just sat there thinking as Reznov told the story. He and Viktor had been best friends since the attack on Stalingrad. Dimitri honestly didn't think about asking Reznov until after the attack on Berlin. That's until Reznov finally decided to explain his hatred towards the Germans.

"After all these years you finally told me. About Stalingrad. Your Father. Although, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to him. I bet he was a great man.

"He was. Reznov said standing up. For the past couple of years I lived in silence. Chasing after the Germans and their leaders like a rat. These people are the reason why our countrymen were slaughtered. Cold blooded. The Nazi's have no heart when it comes to people's family's. Not unless it's their own. Certain thing's just can't be changed. And some things just aren't meant to be said...

"Reznov..

"But I trust you Dimitri. One man's honor and loyalty can go a long ways. I fought with you from the battle of Berlin. There's no other man that I would want watching my back. He smiled. Except God.

"Of course. Dimitri said smiling. Loyalty wouldn't mean anything if you didn't trust me. It's an honor serving with you.

"Same here Dimitri. Let's just hope we can all go home soon.

"Agreed.

That night Reznov had stayed up all night drinking with Dimitri. Deep down inside he knew the man would never question his loyalty. From all the betrayal and past experiences, Reznov learned that trusting people can only mean getting more people hurt. From that moment on he vowed to never let anything happen to Dimitri. As he had his back, and as he'd have his.

"Well that's it for me. Dimitri said standing up. I'm going to bed.

"Ok. Good night Dimitri.

"Goodnight.

When Dimitri had left the room Reznov just sat there thinking. No matter how pissed off he was, he would never let his anger take control. Even though every vessel in his veins had felt like he was on fire. He kept seeing images of his father's life being taken from him every time he would close his eyes. Memories of his childhood friends and neighbors would wander throughout his head. The pain that Reznov had felt that night made him sick. He could still hear the women and children crying till this day. His men being burned and gunned down near the fountains. His Men. Reznov had wanted revenge. Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner might've gotten away this time. But at the end of the day, they all must die.


	2. Steiner..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reznov and Dimitri search for the German Steiner. While Dragovich and Kravchenko plan their escape.

We followed the tracks of the snow until we could no longer walk. The winds were starting to pick up from all around us as the tracks slowly disappeared. There were No signs of Birds, Trees, Nor houses. Just snow. I heard Dimitri warming up his hands behind me as we scavenged around for supplies. 

"How much longer until we find Steiner ?

"I don't know. From the looks of it. Steiner's base should be just over that hill. Once we find him. We'll put an end to this misery.

"Reznov, I'm sure that Steiner has men waiting on the other side. Do you think that he'll be waiting for us ?

"Enough with the questions Dimitri. This should be an easy job. He smiled. Come on. Let's get going.

"After you. Dimitri said following close behind.

As the two men quickly made their way over the hill. Reznov knew that this mission would be way more difficult than he thought. Steiner had several outposts with several different men on over watch. He also had men patrolling the Guard tower and lower levels of the facility as well. There was no way in or out. (Or at least that's what Reznov had thought.)

"Okay. So now what ?

"Looks like my Intel was off. Reznov said looking around. We'll just have to find another way into the facility.

"I seen a back door over there. Dimitri said pointing in the opposite direction.

Reznov quickly turned his head towards the right before spotting the back door.

"Excellent. But those guards are still patrolling the area. We'll need to take them out fast before entering the facility.

"Okay. So how do you wanna do this ?

"If we separate, we'll have a better chance of taking them out.

"But Reznov. What about the others ? They'll see the bodies from the outpos...

Reznov quickly shot down the snipers before Dimitri could finish.

"How did you..

"We have to take down the rest Dimitri. Remember, our main goal is Steiner. 

"Okay. Let's go.

They took off running towards the base as Reznov started setting up the charges. The plan was to infiltrate the base and kill off the snipers including anyone patrolling the area. If the plan went sideways they would have to plant c4 to cover their escape. Either way Steiner must die.

"Reznov ? I have the North corner secured. There's two guards patrolling the outpost.

"I hear you Dimitri. Reznov said reloading his weapon. The c4's in place. Once the snipers are down. We'll storm the building on the left.

"Copy that.

"We'll take them down together. On your shot Dimitri.

Dimitri quickly steadied his weapon upon the two snipers on the outpost as Reznov quickly shot down the others.

"Clear. Regroup on me.

"We still have patrols coming in from the outer North.

"Then I guess we'll just have to flank them. Here take these. Reznov said handing him the grenades. Just in case we run into any trouble.

"Alright.

"I'll flank around the left. You flank right. Once their dead we'll storm the building.

"And then we'll take down Steiner ?

"Yes Dimitri. Reznov said reloading his weapon. And then we'll take down Steiner.

"Alright. Let's get moving. I'll meet you on the other side.

"Copy that. Reznov said running in the opposite direction.

Once the two had separated, Dimitri quickly shot down the two soldiers that were advancing on his position.

"REZNOV !! THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM. THEY MUST'VE....

"DIMITRI !!

They both fell silent as the alarms flew over the base.

"Chyort !! Reznov said taking cover. Dimitri ? Are you ok ?

"I'm fine. But we have to hurry before they warn Steiner.

"Ok. This way. Reznov said running out into the open. Follow me and stay low.

"Ok.

As they both entered the facility there were no signs of Steiner. The facility was quiet to where you could only hear the rocks and pebbles hitting the ground.

"Coward. Reznov said scanning around. He knew that we would be here.

"I doubt it. Someone must've told him. I have a strange feeling about this.

"Ssh.. keep it together Dimitri. I can hear the enemy. Reznov said taking down the solider.

"How can you see when it's completely dark ?

"I can't but I can hear their footsteps. Another reason to why you should be quiet.

"Fine.

"Just follow my lead comrade. Trust me. We'll make it through this. I promise.

"Promise huh ? Dimitri said scanning around. All I care about is taking down Steiner once and for all. Once he's gone, you can finally have your revenge.

"Yes my friend. That's If we make it out of here alive. Reznov said taking cover behind the wall.

"Yeah....if. Dimitri said joining him.

As the two soldiers neared Steiner's office they quickly blew a hole in the wall before entering.

"Fredrick Steiner. Reznov said aiming his weapon towards his chest.

"Reznov ? I was hoping you'd show up. Steiner said smiling. You know ? You almost looked like a lost dog out there in the wilderness all by yourself. But who can blame you ?

"Do you know why I'm am here ?

"Sure. You're here to kill me. Simply because YOU need to find the answers.

"I'm here for revenge. Reznov said carelessly. I could care less about the answers.

Steiner just smiled.

"If you kill me you'll never know where Kravchenko and Dragovich are.

"I'm sure that I can find them on my own. I've found you. So that has to count for something. Right ?

"Fine, do as you wish. But just so we're clear. You'll always be that Russian dog that chases down his father's killers. Steiner said walking closer. You'll end up losing faith so therefore you'll solve nothing. And for that..you'll suffer the consequences.

"YOU'RE THE REASON MY FATHERS DEAD !! Reznov said shooting him in the leg.

"URGH !! You think killing me will solve anything ? YOUR NOTHING !!! And your Father ? Most definitely got what he deserved !!

"YOU !! KRAVCHENKO AND DRAGOVICH. WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS !! Reznov said shooting him in the head. Mudak.

"Reznov !! Dimitri said running in. Reinforcements are coming. We have to go. Now !! He says pulling him by the arm.

From that moment on Reznov never forgot what Steiner had said. It stuck with him for months but now that Steiner was dead, Reznov still has yet to claim. The smell of revenge was getting sweeter. This is what he had always dreamed of. For his father, for the land of Mother Russia, And for Dimitri.

But Steiner was just the beginning.


	3. "Rats !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reznov and Dimitri travel after Dragovich and Kravchenko. But what happens when they near them ? Who will die and who will live ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to come up with something but it's OK. I'll figure out something. :)
> 
> P.s Just be patient.

"Where to now Reznov ?

"We have to keep heading North. The faster the fascist reich runs. The closer we'll be to their position. We have to keep pushing forward Dimitri. We will not rest until they are both dead.

"Yes Reznov. Dimitri said driving the truck.

Reznov was victorious. He wanted more than just revenge. Not only did he want Kravchenko and Dragovich dead. He wanted to wipe the scum from the earth completely. Reznov was a man of his words. He knew that he and Dimitri's name would always be remembered as the Hero's of Stalingrad.

"Keep moving !!! keep moving !!

"We're almost there Reznov. Dimitri said scanning around. That looks like Dragovich headquarters.

"That it is my friend. Reznov said patting Dimitri on the back. That it is.

"But now we have to find a way inside.

"Chyort !! Chernov ?

"Yes Viktor ?

"I'll need you and the men to cover our left flank. When me and Dimitri storm the building. That's when you'll break cover.

"Yes Sir. But what happens if..

"Just do what I say Chernov.

"Yes Sir.

"Dimitri and I will meet you at the headquarters. That's where Dragovich and Kravchenko are hiding.

"Alright.

"No one fires a shot until I say so. If you do, you'll blow this whole mission and the rats will scatter.

"Alright men you heard the man. Let's move out.

In Reznov's mind he knew that Dragovich and Kravchenko were nearby. He and Dimitri searched all over but only to find dead soldiers. The look on Dimitri's face had said it all. The fascist reich has scattered. Once Reznov and Dimitri had finally entered the building, Dragovich and Kravchenko where no where to be found.

"Chyort !! Reznov said getting angry. We're to late. They've already escaped.

"Wait. What's that ? Dimitri said drawing his weapon. It sounds like...

"Ssh quiet !! Reznov said walking towards the door

"Chernov ?

"Yes Reznov.

"Stay here with Dimitri. Reznov said walking into the hallway. I'll be right back.

The haunt for Dragovich and Kravchenko continued. Reznov walked the halls by himself trying to figure out where the Rats were hiding. To them, it was to quiet but for Reznov it was like a snake getting ready to catch his prey.

"Dragovich... Kravchenko ? I know you can hear me down here. Reznov said walking real slow. You won't get very far. My men have this facility locked down tight. If you wish to live, then you'll corporate. If not, then you'll die.

"Reznov my friend. Kravchenko said coming out into the open. That's where you're all wrong. For it is I, who has you trapped.

Reznov watched as Kravchenko pulled out a little red button. The look on Kravchenko's face was smeared with evil. And written with death. The man's flesh urked with vengeance. He tortured alot of men in his days and he wasn't afraid to make Reznov his last victim.

"Right then. He said walking around. Dragovich is no longer a problem. He's off the map so therefore you'll never find him.

"I'll always find my enemies Kravchenko. If you haven't noticed, Steiner the German is dead.

Kravchenko just smiled.

"So you kill one of my colleagues and expect me to feel bad about it ?

"I don't expect anything.

"Sure you don't. Is that why you're so eager to kill me then ?

"Just tell me where Dragovich is and I'll let you run free.

"No no no no. He chuckled. You won't. Instead, you'll have your little Russian friends shoot me.

"Who says that I won't shoot you myself ?

Silence.....

"Hmph... your very clever Reznov. To bad I'm going to have to kill you. He says firing his weapon.

Reznov quickly took cover behind the table as Kravchenko was talking.

"Why are you hiding Reznov ? Did you really think that you were going to make it out of here ?

"No. But if I'm dying then so are you. Reznov said shooting him in the arm.

"ACH !!

Kravchenko quickly ran out of the room and into the next few rooms to take cover.

"Now who's hiding ? Reznov said checking his corners. You won't make it out of here alive.

"Fuck you !!

"You'll pay for slaughtering my country.

"You're country was already dead !

"You'll pay for protecting that rat Dragovich.

"You'll never find him !! Kravchenko said firing more bullets. Dragovich is smart. If I were you, I'd just go home and forget about all this madness.

But Reznov kept searching the rooms and halls for Dragovich.

"I'm not leaving until you're all dead. Reznov spat.

"Then that sucks for you. Kravchenko chuckled. Go home you stupid fucking russian !!

"You can call me whatever you like. But you're not making it out of here alive.

"SHIT !!

"AND YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER !! Reznov said shooting him in the back.

"URGH !! 

Reznov watched as Kravchenko's body fell towards the ground.

"You won't...make it.

"That's where you're wrong my friend. Reznov said aiming the gun towards his head. I'm afraid that you won't.

"NO !!

BAM !!

"Mudak.

"Reznov ? Dimitri said running in with Chernov. Are you alright ?

"Never better.

"Wait, where's Dragovich ?

"He escaped.

"What ? Chernov said getting angry. How could you let him escape ?

"Quiet Chernov. Dimitri spat. Where to now Reznov ?


End file.
